veronicamarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gcheung28/Veronica Mars Starter Guide
Veronica Mars, the movie we've all been waiting for, is finally out this Friday, but what if you've never seen the series? Will not watching the Veronica Mars show affect the movie for you? The answer is no! If you're worried about it, there's plenty of time to pack in three seasons in three days, and it's available on Amazon Prime. If you're not a diehard TV binge watcher, keep reading for our quick starter guide to become a Veronica Mars expert! Soon, the words Team Piz and Team Logan will make sense, and you'll be the one all your friends turn to with questions during the movie! Who is Veronica Mars? Veronica Mars is an American teen-drama, neo-noir, and mystery television series, and the protagonist, Veronica, is a student that progresses from high school to college while performing investigations and solving mysteries. She moonlights as a private investigator under the influence of her detective father. Veronica became an investigator when her best friend Lilly Kane was murdered and Veronica's dad lost his job from accusing Lilly's father, Jake Kane. Veronica was then motivated to solve the mystery herself, which takes up all of Season One. Veronica's best friend is Wallace Fennel and she also considers Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie a good ally. Her love interests have included Duncan Kane, Troy Vandegraff, Leo D'Amato, Logan Echolls, and Stosh "Piz" Piznarski. Fans of Veronica Mars have pitted the last two against each other in a Team Piz vs. Team Logan battle that might come to head in the movie! Duncan Kane.jpg|Duncan Kane|link=Duncan Kane Troy Vandegraff.jpg|Troy Vandegraff|link=Troy Vandegraff Leo D'Amato.jpg|Leo D'Amato|link=Leo D'Amato Logan Echolls.jpg|Logan Echolls|link=Logan Echolls Stosh Piz Piznarski.jpg|Stosh Piznarski|link=Stosh "Piz" Piznarski The Series Season One Season One covers the Lilly Kane Murder Case that revolves around Veronica solving the mystery of who killed Lilly Kane, Veronica's best friend, one year ago. This was the case that pushed Veronica to become a private investigator, and it caused her to lose all of her former friends when she refused to denounce her father for accusing Lilly's father of the murder. After an incident at a party where Veronica is drugged and raped by Cassidy Casablancas, she becomes a cynic and avoids all of her former friends and classmates to help her father in investigations. After making new friends like Wallace, Veronica gains a reputation for sleuthing and finds her skills in increasingly high demand. She ends up solving cases like a mysterious bomb threat, a missing parrot mascot, and a Russian internet bride's missing husband. Things get more complicated when Veronica falls into a relationship with Lilly's ex-boyfriend Logan, who for a time held Veronica partly responsible for Lilly's death and went out of his way to harass her. Season Two Season Two is about the Neptune High Bus Accident Case and the Murder of Felix Toombs. The first involves Veronica solving the mystery of how the bus accident happened and if it was really an "accident," and the second involves the death of PCH biker gang member Felix Toombs (who Logan is accused of killing). This season shows Veronica's life returning to much the way it had been before Lilly's death. After breaking up with Logan during the summer, she reunites with Duncan and is somewhat accepted by the '09ers (her former group of friends). In this season, '09ers Dick Casablancas and Cassidy Casablancas are abandoned by their father who flees the country while under investigation for real estate fraud. Wallace discovers that his biological father is alive and takes a romantic interest in Jackie. Amongst all this, Veronica is solving cases like pizza boy muggings, blackmail, false accusations against an ex, and more! Season Three The final season has Veronica, Logan, Wallace, Mac and Dick all at Neptune's Hearst College as freshman where Veronica has to solve two mysteries: the Hearst College Rapist Case and Cyrus O'Dell Murder Case. Season Three is also when two new regular main characters are introduced: Stosh "Piz" Piznarski and Parker Lee, who are Wallace and Mac's respective roommates. In the last season, Veronica sets herself the task of catching Parker's rapist (an event that occurred in Season Two). After catching the rapist, another mystery commences: the murder of the College's Dean. Along with the mysteries Veronica has to solve, the season deals with Keith Mars's affair with a married client, Wallace trying to find a balance between school and sports, Mac trying to date again, and Veronica and Logan's relationship going sour. After Season Three Veronica left Hearst College to move to Stanford, where she finished her undergraduate degree, and then she went to Columbia Law School. Upon graduation, Veronica is about to take the bar and has been interviewing at various law firms in New York City. She has kept in touch with Keith, Wallace, Mac and more, but hasn't seen Logan or Neptune in almost 10 years. Veronica hasn't worked a PI case in nine years since the final episode of Season Three, thinking that the path had caused too much chaos in her life particularly when she ruined her dad's chance for re-election. However, when Logan's pop-star girlfriend is found murdered and Logan is seen as the prime suspect, he turns to his ex-girlfriend for major help. Category:Blog posts